Omega House
by con14
Summary: Humphrey Gagnon is starting his freshman year at the prestigious Jasper University. There he enters a whole new world of social hierarchy, and after being rejected by the high status Alpha Fraternity, he ends up joining the Omega Fraternity. There he will meet new friends, enemies, and romance all the while becoming the party king on campus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories, and even longer making a new story. So to correct this, I'm presenting my new story, and I promise it's going to be a good one. It's an homage to all the great college party movies, from Animal House to Van Wilder. I had this idea in my head for a while, but now I'm finally going to write it. **

_Jasper University, one the best colleges in the entire province of Ontario, a truly fine institute of higher education. _

These words ran continuously through the mind of the grey, white and black furred male wolf sitting on a bus seat. The wolf was around 19 years old with a relaxed look on his face, but you can barely catch a speck of nervousness. He looked out the window of the bus and saw as they passed through the busy streets of Ottawa.

"Definitely bigger than home." He said to himself.

The wolf laid back in his seat, closed his eyes and relaxed. He allowed his mind to wander and listened to the sound around him, which at that point was only people talking and the sound of rolling tires on pavement. After about half an hour the bus came to a stop, he opened his eyes and took a good look outside, and he was amazed at what he saw.

The campus was huge, it was located several miles outside the city in a rural area. There were many buildings, some old and some new ranging from towers to plazas. He stood up from his seat and got his things from the luggage rack, his personal belongings consisted of a backpack and a duffle bag. Walking up to the front of the bus, he exited the bus and through the main courtyard and it was amazing. It was large and the surrounding gardens were beautifully maintained, and of course what kind of college would be complete without a large fountain. Surrounding the fountain were a lot of upperclassman advertising new clubs and activities for all new arrivals.

"So many possibilities, but first things first." He said to himself.

He walked through the campus looking for something, but he was obviously failing, then he noticed a brown furred wolf who looked like an upperclassman and decided to ask for help.

"Umm excuse me, do you know where I can find the registration center?" He asked.

"No problem, you just head in that direction and it's the building just past the flagpoles." He said pointing to his left.

"Thanks." He said.

He walked until he reached the flagpoles where he saw two large metallic pole flying three flags. On the taller one was the Canadian flag and on the smaller one it had the Ontario flag and the college flag which was a silver wolf in front of a black background. He looked around finally found the registration building, it was a medium sized red bricked building with a double door at the front. He entered and was surprised to find that there weren't a lot of people there, he only saw a few people, and one of them was an older she-wolf sitting at a table under a banner that said, **Welcome Freshmen**. He walked towards the table and the she-wolf looked up and smiled.

"Welcome to Jasper University." She said.

"Thank you, umm, am I late?" He asked looking around.

"Actually quite the opposite, you're early it's only 11:00 AM, most of the new students don't come until around 1:30." She explained.

"Oh well, if you guys haven't started yet." He began.

"Oh no we can started, I just your name first." She said.

"Humphrey Gagnon." He said.

"Let's see…okay here you are." She said.

She crossed his name with a pen and then gave him a small booklet.

"Here is your orientation student handbook and if you go into the next room, you can get your student ID." She explained.

"Thank you very much." He said.

"You're welcome and I hope you enjoy your first year here." She said,

"Thanks, I'll try." He said.

Humphrey walked into the next room and saw a male wolf setting up a camera who then noticed him.

"Oh hey, if you'll just sit in the chair I'll take your picture." He said.

"Okay." Humphrey said.

Humphrey sat on a cushioned chair in front of a white screen.

"Okay, in 3, 2, 1 and smile." He said.

Humphrey smiled and the camera flashed, then the wolf went to a computer and after typing a few things, he printed out a small laminated card and handed to Humphrey.

"Here you go, this your official student ID." He said.

"Thank you." Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked out of the building and then he took a good look at the card. His picture was on the left side, next to it was his name and at the top right was school name and insignia.

"So, it's official." He said.

With that he placed the card in his pocket and began walking towards the dormitory, luckily the handbook came with a map so it would be much easier to find. When he got to dorms, he immediately noticed several wolves around his age moving their stuff into the large building.

"This is going to be interesting." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey made his way into the dormitory where he entered into the main lobby, a large room with four chairs and two couches. He then walked over to main desk where an older grey furred wolf was sitting while writing on a piece of paper, but then he noticed Humphrey and smiled.

"Hey welcome to Jasper University, you checking in." He said.

"I guess I am." He said.

"Terrific and your name?" He asked.

"Humphrey Gagnon." He answered.

"Okay let me see here, ok here you are, room 343." He said as he took out a key and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Humphrey said as he walked away.

"Oh by the way, you have a roommate and he's already checked in." He said.

"Oh okay." He said.

Humphrey walked up the stairs until he made it to the third floor, as he went down the hallway he noticed several other new arrivals moving their stuff into their new rooms. He was lucky he got there early, so there weren't too many people in the residence halls. After a minute or two he made it to his room and saw that it was already open so he decided to let himself in. The inside of the room was modest, it wasn't too big but large enough to hold two people. The floor was covered with white carpeting and a large window on the opposite side of the room. Aside from that it had all the necessities for students, a couple of desks, a double sided drawer, a closet for clothes, and two beds, one of which was being made by a tall, lanky wolf with long messy hair and light and dark grey fur. Humphrey looked at the wolf who didn't seem to notice that he was there, so he thought to introduce himself.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

The wolf instantly jumped and scream as he nearly fell to the ground, but luckily he grabbed onto the bed frame, and he sat there for a few seconds with his hand on his chest to check his heartbeat.

"Whoa sorry man." Humphrey said.

"Oh…it's okay, you just startled me." He said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, let me just try to get my heart back to normal." He said.

The wolf stood up and Humphrey got a good look at him, he had yellowish-brown with a face similar to that of a stoner. His clothing included a black t-shirt with a picture of Bob Marley and blue faded jeans with a hole near the knee.

"Yeah, again sorry about that." He said.

"Hey no problem, the name's Shane Taylor, but most people call me Salty." He said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Humphrey Gagnon, and I guess I'm your new roommate." He said.

"Sweet, I'm already moved in." He said.

"I can see that." He said.

"Yeah I got here early so I can beat the crowd." He said.

"How early did you get here?" He asked as he put his luggage on the other bed.

"Around nine AM." He said.

"Holy crap." He said.

"Yeah I know, but I live only a few miles away from campus." He said.

"Oh so you're a local." He said.

"Yep, born and raised right here in lovely Ontario, and you?" He asked.

"Actually I'm from Manitoba." He said.

"Wow, right next door." He said.

"Yeah." He responded.

The two roommates spent the next hour just talking about various subjects such as family and interests, and all the while they smiled and laughed. They got to know a lot about each other, Humphrey learned that Salty likes to surf during the summers, and Salty learned that Humphrey was quite the jokester.

"So wait, you're telling me that you switched your health teachers' projector slides?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, he was going to teach us about male and female reproductive systems, but I switched the slides with photos from Playboy Magazine." He said.

"That is classic." He said.

"Well I can honestly say that some of my classmates were interested." He said.

Before he could say anything else, there came a knock on the door, Humphrey got up and went to open it, there he saw the wolf from the front and he noticed several other wolves walking down the hall.

"Hey guys come on, it's time for orientation." He said.

He left and Humphrey looked at Salty, they both just shrugged and left, they followed the other and made their way outside where they all gathered around the wolf and he began to speak.

"Okay everybody let me introduce myself, my name is Brian and welcome to Jasper University." He said.

The others cheered, all except Humphrey and Salty because they saw no point in cheering, but to show that they were team players, they clapped and Brian began to talk again.

"Alright now I and the others over there will be your orientation leaders, and our jobs are to ensure that you have a good first year." He said.

Again they all cheered and again Humphrey and Salty just stood there and clapped.

"Alright first thing on the agenda, a tour of campus." Brian said.

The group cheered as they began to walk, with Humphrey and Salty following at their own pace.

"This has to be the must excitable group of wolves I've ever seen." Humphrey pointed out.

"Word." Salty said.

For the next hour, the orientation leaders showed them through the campus and showed them notable buildings such as the recreation center, the library, and the auditorium where several students did a musical number to emphasize student conduct such as coorperation. Throughout it all, Humphrey and Salty were just listening and not really showing any interest in all the hype. To Humphrey, a lot of this seemed unnecessary, he understood it was suppose to help new students, but for some reason he found it tedious, like he's seen the same thing for years. After the tour, many of the wolves, including Humphrey and Salty, returned to their dorm, when they got there, Salty laid down on his bed and Humphrey sat in a chair.

"Well that was interesting." Salty said.

"Yeah I guess." Humphrey responded.

"You alright?" Salty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that, this doesn't seem like I expected college to be." He said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well throughout my life I was told that college was a whole new experience, and that it was nothing like high school." He said.

"Okay." Salty said.

"But after today, I feel like this is almost exactly like High school, just bigger, with orientation and all the guidelines, most of that stuff is just common sense. This is supposed to be a totally new experience." He said.

"I hear you man, this isn't anything like I thought it would be." He said.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I thought that in college, there would be parties all the time and there would be hot babes everywhere." He said.

"I see." Humphrey said.

"Granted most of the stuff I know about college are from movies, but still I figured that in college everything would be awesome." Salty said.

"It could still be Salty, you just have to make it so." He said.

"I guess you're right. The only thing I'm really worried about is that I was planning on finally achieving my goal." He said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"What any other would want, to get laid." He said.

"Okay I see now." He said.

"I mean most guys get laid in college, and I'm hoping to be one of them." He said.

"Well it's only been the first day, you still got a lot of time." He said.

"Man, I can just picture it, me and a hot girl." He began.

"Yeah." Humphrey responded.

"Then we would go into a private room." He continued.

"I see." Humphrey said.

"We would start taking off our clothes." He said.

"Okay." Humphrey said a little nervous.

"I would get a good look at her boobs, there would be so soft that you could squeeze them forever." He said.

"Okay Salty." Humphrey said getting uncomfortable.

"Then I would lay her on the bed." He said.

"Salty." He said.

"And finally I would get in between her legs and then I would…" He was about to finish.

"Salty!" Humphrey practically shouted.

"What?" Salty asked.

"Too much information man." He said.

"Oh sorry." Salty said embarrassed.

"It's okay Salty, just, reel it in." He said.

"But my point still stands." He said.

"Like I said Salty, it's still early, so there's still hope for you." He said.

"Thanks man." Salty said.

Humphrey then picked up some papers that he had collected from the tour and was shifting through them, but then he noticed something very interesting.

"I'm telling you Humphrey, in my current position, how am I going to find a girl who will be willing have sex with me?" He asked.

"Salty I think I may have just found to solution to your problem." He said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Humphrey showed him a piece of paper and Salty saw that it was an announcement for an opportunity for students to join Fraternities.

"All we need to do is join a frat." Humphrey said.


End file.
